The Hawaiian Cop
by Amhran na bhFiann
Summary: Somehow, there's a cop in Hawaii that looks just like Turk.


Turk glanced at the newspaper clipping of the blond cop's picture he had left on the dashboard. Virgil was the one who found it when he was skimming through the paper early one day. Turk was about to make some wisecrack about Virgil's shocked expression when he shoved the newspaper straight into face.

It was a joke, it had to be a joke.

But, a quick search of the cop's name showed that this was indeed no joke. There was a man in Hawaii who looked just like him. A cop nonetheless. A cop who spent his days chasing down and arresting people like him and Virgil.

They even had the same hairstyle!

Turk had tried to put the whole thing behind him. Forget that he ever saw that picture in the newspaper. The last thing he wanted was to get arrested by his look-alike. But here he was in the pineapple-infested hellhole they called Hawaii, about to meet him. He'd always hated Hawaii. The beaches, jellyfish, tsunamis, they weren't his thing.

All of this had been the work of Virgil. After finding his picture, Virgil took it upon himself to dig up as much information as he could about the mysterious look-alike cop. He discovered that his name was Danny Williams and he was a member of an elite state task force called Five-0. They were the governor's task force and had been granted complete immunity to do what they pleased.

Virgil also discovered that all three of them were born on the same day and at the same hospital. The only explanation was that some hospital worker had mixed up Virgil and Danny.

That meant Virgil wasn't actually his twin; Danny Williams was his twin.

Sitting in the rental car in front of the palace, the last thing he wanted to do was confront this long-lost twin. He was perfectly content with the payoff from their last job. He didn't need this Williams guy messing up his life.

"C'mon, we don't have to do this," he said to Virgil, "Why don't we just go to the beach, chat up some girls and have a good time?"

"I thought we already had this conversation back home, during the drive to the airport, in the airport, on the aeroplane, at the car rental place and ten minutes ago when we arrived at the palace."

"The guy's a cop though. One wrong move and he'd lock us up and throw away the key!" exclaimed Turk.

"We're already here and he's not going to arrest us unless you decide to blabber your stupid mouth about one of our past jobs."

"Why do you care so much about this whole thing?" he said, waving his hands in the direction of the palace. "You want me to replace you or something? Find my real brother so you don't have to talk to me anymore," he snickered, preparing for one of their many arguments. "Didn't know you hated me that much."

But Turk didn't expect the reaction he got from Virgil. The first thing he noticed was how shocked and hurt Virgil looked. He didn't say anything, just opened the passenger-side door and left the car.

"Damnit!" he yelled. He pushed it too far this time. The last time he had seen Virgil like that was when he found him in bed with his girlfriend. "Virgil!" he yelled as he climbed out of the car and ran towards his brother. "Virgil."

"I'm doing this because I care about you. You deserve to meet your biological brother and I know if I don't push you, then you'll never get to meet him," he replied but kept walking.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. You're my brother; my twin, I don't care if a DNA test says we aren't related, you're still my twin." Virgil stopped walking and turned around to face Turk. "No one knows me or argues better than you," Turk continued, "and that's something that's never going to change."

Suddenly, for the first time since he saw the picture, Turk felt like he could do this. His little apology made him realise that he had nothing to lose meeting this guy. He'd still be Turk and Virgil would still be his brother. The worse thing that could happen was Williams rejected him. In that case, they'd just leave and pretend this never happened. But, Williams did share his DNA which meant there had to be some shared interests. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Let's go."

Virgil smiled as he followed his brother. They walked into the building in stride, acting as if they belonged there. As they made their way up the main staircase, a couple people nodded or said hello to Turk.

"I guess this guy is well liked," said Virgil.

"That's a good sign."

The two of them followed the hallway until they reached the glass doors with the words "Hawaii Five-0" on it. Turk looked in and saw four people standing around what looked to be a table with a giant tablet built into it. He quickly glanced at the three other people in the room but his focus was drawn into the blond man who was waving his arms around frantically as if that would help him illustrate his point.

"Is that what I do when I talk?"

"Yes. All the time."

"No I don't. Sure, I use hand gestures but it's not like _that_ ," he said and pointed to him.

Virgil laughed. "Actually, you're probably worse." With that, they were off. Going back and forth in perfect sync, it was as if they were reading off a well-rehearsed script.

Arguing, they pushed open the doors and walked in.


End file.
